Drew-Wesley Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and Wesley Betenkamp, Dresley '('Dre'w/We'sley), began in the tenth season when Wes seeked Drew's help to appeal to ladies. History Season 10 In Still Fighting It (1), Wesley signs himself up as a Bachelor in the Bachelor contest, and Dave thinks that he'll definitely not make it, asking why he even wants to. Wesley claims that he wants to impress Anya, because he is crushing on her. Dave tries to explain to him that Anya goes for more manlier guys like Drew. Wesley makes it his obligation to stalk Drew, and see if he could act like him. Later, Wesley is walking by and overhears that Drew needs chemistry help. Wesley offers to tutor him, and Drew eventually accepts his offer. Whle tutoring Drew, they then make a deal that if Drew will teach Wesley to be "cool", as long as Wesley tutors Drew to get at least a B+ on their next test. In Still Fighting It (2), Wesley tries to become cool thanks to Drew's advice, after Drew gets a B+ thanks to Wesley on his test. Drew tries to practice test Wesley on his coolness. Drew pretends to be Anya, and he asks Wesley a simple question, what he had for breakfast, but Wesley gets too nervous and fails to answer. Later, Wesley confronts Anya in a playa' attitude, but awkwardly asks her the wrong questions. He feels awkward when he learns that Anya has to help her mom with her radiation and backs down, telling her that he is thinking of dropping out of the Bachelor Auction. He runs off, and Drew tags along. Later in the day, he gets a chance to talk to Anya in person along with Riley listening, and he tells her that he's thinking of quitting the auction, but Anya helps him boost his self-esteem, and tells him that he's sweet and kind and that girls will love to bid for him. At the auction, it's his turn to go up. Anya helps introduce him, but no one bids for him. Anya eventually bids $2 for him, and Wesley is happy. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), Wesley, Connor, Adam welcome Alli into the science club. They are all talking about science materials, accompanying each other, and basically enjoy their time in the club. Then Adam and Alli begin talking about Drew, and Wesley and Connor listen in the background. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Wesley receives a text message that contained steamy photos of Bianca sent by Alli. He also took part in taking pictures of Alli and Bianca fighting. This was all caused by the conflict/relationships the girls had with Drew. In Halo, Wesley goes on his date with Anya, thanks to Drew. Season 11 In Drop It Like It's Hot, Wes almost hits Drew with his car during driving lessons. Drew gets mad and throws his hands up at Wesley. Trivia *Last time they interacted, Drew was annoyed and angry since Wesley almost ran him over. *They both kissed Clare Edwards. *They were both friends with Dave Turner. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Conflicts